Comic-Con 2012 Snapshots
Every day at Comic-Con thousands of people will be taking thousands of pictures, and we want to see them ALL. Each day we'll be adding our photos here, please feel free to do the same! Day 3 (Saturday) Comic-Con_2012_Cosplay_019.jpg Hunger Games Apple-arrow.JPG|Hunger Games - arrow in the apple Hunger Games panel 02.JPG|Hunger Games panel Hunger Games panel 01.JPG|Hunger Games panel Hello_Kitty_chun-li.jpg PhineasAndFerbPoster.JPG Comic-Con 2012 Cosplay 018.JPG|??? Only at Comic-Con.JPG|Only at Comic-Con... The Tick.JPG|The Tick! Kratos -God of War-.JPG|Kratos (God of War) Captain Hammer.JPG|Captain Hmmer Silver Surfer.JPG|Silver Surfer Bender.jpg|Bender Hatchet_3.jpg|Hatchet 3 Portal_01.jpg|Portal Heimdall.jpg|Heimdall Dr_Doom.jpg|Dr. Doom IMG957758.jpg IMG957329.jpg HungerGamesPoster.jpg IMG953676.jpg HungerGamesArrow.jpg Dark_Phoenix.jpg|Dark Phoenix Passing_the_torch.jpg|Passing the torch... Brent_Spiner!_-Data-.jpg|Brent_Spinner! (Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation)) Little_Superman.jpg|Little Superman fighting video Thor in the Marvel booth Avengers_-_British_TV.jpg|Avengers (British TV) Jade-Mortal_Kombat.jpg|Jade (Mortal Kombat) Harley_Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Ghostbuster.jpg|Lone Ghostbuster Poison_Ivy-Riddler_Penguin.jpg|Poison Ivy, Riddler, Penguin Avengers.jpg|Avengers! X23.jpg|X23! Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator Criminal_Minds.jpg|Criminal Minds The_guild.jpg|The Guild Superman_punches_He-Man.jpg|Superman vs. He-Man! ColosusCosplay.JPG ManyBobaFetts.JPG SoupNazi.JPG FlashCosplay.JPG HawkeyeCosplay.JPG CatwomanCosplay.JPG SupermanCosplay.JPG LostInSpace.JPG|Danger, Will Robinson! StormtrooperCosplay.JPG Robin.jpg|Robin! Aquabat_Supershow.jpg|Aquabat Supershow! Day 2 (Friday) Muppets.png|Spotted: the muppets!|link=http://muppets.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet Wiki IrohCosplay.JPG|Uncle Iroh even showed up!|link=http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki|linktext=Avatar Wiki! Zombie_attack.jpg|Zombies infest Petco Park! Nintendo-lounge_2012_01.jpg|Just Dance at the Nintendo Lounge in the Marriott! FireflyPanel7.JPG FireflyPanel6.JPG FireflyPanel5.JPG FireflyPanel4.JPG FireflyPanel3.JPG FireflyPanel2.JPG FireflyPanel.JPG FireflyPanelEntrance.JPG Panel.jpeg Panel2.jpeg Panel3.png Panel4.png Panel5.jpeg MLP.png|My Little Pony costume, perhaps?|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki hall h.jpeg|The long line for Hall H in the distance Comic-Con 2012 Day2 01.JPG Comic-Con 2012 Day2 02.JPG Comic-Con 2012 Day2 03.JPG Comic-Con 2012 Day2 04.JPG Comic-Con 2012 Day2 05.JPG Iron_stand-in.jpg|Iron stand-in! Wikia Party Photo on 7-12-12 at 5.28 PM -2.jpg|This is what's going on at the party right now...set up time!! Partyphoto 2012 01.JPG Partyphoto 2012 02.JPG Partyphoto 2012 03.JPG Partyphoto 2012 04.JPG Partyphoto 2012 05.JPG Partyphoto 2012 06.jpg Partyphoto 2012 07.jpg Partyphoto 2012 08.jpg Partyphoto 2012 09.jpg Partyphoto 2012 10.JPG Partyphoto 2012 11.JPG Partyphoto 2012 12.JPG Partyphoto 2012 13.JPG Partyphoto 2012 14.JPG Partyphoto 2012 15.jpg Partyphoto 2012 16.JPG Partyphoto 2012 17.JPG Partyphoto 2012 18.JPG Partyphoto 2012 19.JPG Partyphoto 2012 20.JPG Partyphoto 2012 21.JPG Partyphoto 2012 22.JPG Partyphoto 2012 23.JPG Partyphoto 2012 24.JPG Partyphoto 2012 25.JPG Partyphoto 2012 26.JPG Partyphoto 2012 27.JPG Partyphoto 2012 28.JPG Trivia Winner.JPG|The Trivia Contest winner! More SWAG.JPG|More SWAG Partyphoto 2012 29.JPG Partyphoto 2012 30.JPG Partyphoto 2012 31.JPG|Collaborative artwork Partyphoto 2012 32.JPG Partyphoto 2012 33.JPG Partyphoto 2012 34.JPG Partyphoto 2012 35.JPG|Artist- Gustavo Alberto Garcia Vaca Partyphoto 2012 36.JPG Partyphoto 2012 37.JPG|User generated art Partyphoto 2012 38.JPG Day 1 (Thursday) Gollum_statue.jpg|Gollum spotted lurking in the Convention Center...|link=http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Gollum Effie_cosplay_2012_01.jpg|Cosplay: Effie from The Hunger Games|link=http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Effie_Trinket My_little_pony_train.jpg|Hop on board the My Little Pony train!|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki Photo.jpeg|Wikia representing!|link=http://wikia.com Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_10.43.36_AM.png|Sailor Moon at Comic Con!|link http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_Wiki Pokemon_01.jpg|Ash wonders if Team Rocket is somewhere close...|link=http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki The_Hulk-Lou_Ferrigno.jpg|Hulk SMASH! ...then Hulk sign autographs. :) Lou Ferrigno, the ORIGINAL Hulk|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Hulk_%28Robert_Bruce_Banner%29 Theyre_here.jpg|Uh-oh, they're here! Deadpool_01.jpg|We demand a Deadpool movie!|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Deadpool_%28Wade_Wilson%29 Twilightline2_.png|Wow, a long line for Twilight!|link=http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki MLPcostumes.jpeg|My Little Pony Costumes!|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki NYT_interview_Marveladmins.jpg|The New York Times interviews admins from Marvel Database NYT_interview_Eric_Moro.jpg|The New York Times interviews Wikia's own Eric Moro TrueBlood_GoT_busses.jpg|Two great HBO shows, two epic Comic-Con busses... Katniss_cosplay_2012_01.jpg|Cosplay: Katniss from The Hunger Games|link=http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Katniss_Everdeen costume.png|Adorable costume! costume2.png|Woah...scary! Wilfred.jpg|Wilfred!|link=http://wilfred.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DeadpoolFigure2.jpg MystiqueFigure.jpg CaptainAmericaFigure.jpg PunisherFigure.jpg DoomFigure.jpg DeadpoolFigure.jpg DCFigurePoster.jpg HawkeyeFigure.jpg FuryFigure.jpg TransformersArt.jpg ArchangelFigure.jpg RedSheHulkFigure.jpg SentryFigure.jpg HyperionFigure.jpg ProtectorFigure.jpg Supermanpic.png AntiVenomCosplay.jpg|Anti Venom Cosplay Preview Night (Wednesday) Photo-15.jpg|Pam and Katherine are already in the Twilight line (It's Tuesday at 10am) now THOSE are some serious Twihards! photo-15.JPG|More shots of the wikians waiting in line for the Twilight panel to start photo-115.JPG|Even more shots of our amazing Twihards!! Goku.png|First shots of Comic-Con! OnePiece.png|One Piece! LegoHulk.jpg|LEGO Hulk could totally beat LEGO Batman! IronManThreeSuits.jpg|Marvel's Booth is all about Iron Man 3, with various suits on display TomMorelloOrchid.jpg|Tom Morello talks about his upcoming book "Orchid" Category:Comic Con 2012